In the construction of large buildings, such as stadiums, it is often necessary to install heavy and/or large components at an elevated height. For example, HVAC ducts often need to be lifted and installed in place on beams supporting the roof or along walls of the building. Such ducts or components, because of their size or weight, may present difficulties because they may need to be lifted hundreds of feet from the ground and installed in place by highly skilled workers.
Even under ideal conditions, installation of large objects at great height can pose a challenge. However, such installations can be greatly complicated by other factors. For example, increasing bold architectural designs are being presented which creates pragmatic challenges to construction. Further still, during the construction of large structures, various contractors—often working on different parts of the building—will often work at once in relatively close proximity to one another. Still yet, if the overall construction is not carefully managed and stages are not sequenced efficiently, then the installation of certain building elements can be severely complicated by the pre-existing work.
Thus, there remains a need for more robust and flexible systems and methods for construction.